If You Believe
by Pricat
Summary: A windy night brings something unexpected to Pixie Hollow and things are turned upside down when Fate accidentallys bring a mortal. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**If You Believe**

_A/N This is my first Tinker Bell fic so please don't be mean. I decided to try and write one since I love the movie and the soundtrack. It's about a human in Pixie Hollow and the Never Fairies are surprised since no humans ever enter Pixie Hollow but they have to help her when..... something strange happens to her...._

It was a windy night as a young girl couldn't sleep and tossed and turned in her bed. She had silvery hair like her mother and pretty eyes but had a kind heart and cared about others. Her mother always told her about a magical place called Pixie Hollow and it's magical residents.

She wondered how her mother knew all about this wonderful place but her mother didn't reply when asked.

But that night something strange was happening as a huge gust of wind blew through the child's window and carried her away but the wind had shimmery dust in it, pixie dust....

"_What's going on?_

_Maybe I'm.... going there but my Mom will be sad." _she thought as the wind vanished with the child.

In Pixie Hollow, in Neverland, Vidia smiled but was in awe at what the wind had brought back with it to Neverland.

"Mmm..... why would a human child wind up here for?

I thought only fairies lived here." she thought but decided to leave the child there for somebody else.

Vidia returned to her house hoping none of the others had seen the child but was worried because of Pixie Hollow's strange effect on human beings.

But she hoped nobody would know and panic like the mess she'd caused with the Sprinting Thistles after trying to round them up.

"_But what if somebody like Silvermist or..... Tinker Bell finds her?_

_The Queen will be furious!"_ she thought as the wind began to die down.....


	2. Finding Yuki

**If You Believe**

_A/N Thank you Music Star for your review._

Queen Clarion was nervous. She felt that somebody had arrived in Pixie Hollow but it wasn't a fairy. Her golden wings fluttered nervously as she woke in her palace that was far from Pixie Hollow but still in close range.

"_I should go see why my wings are acting like this." _Clarion thought as she left.

She then appeared in the forest when she gasped.

A young human girl was in the Hollow and was curious. No human had ever entered Pixie Hollow and was curious.

"Why is she here and how did she get here?" Clarion asked herself.

The girl's eyes opened and she gasped in awe seeing the fairy queen there beside her.

"Wow..... you're..... you're Queen Clarion from my mother's stories." she said in awe.

The fairy queen smiled at her.

"Yes it's me.

You're in Pixie Hollow and safe here child but how did you get here?

No human has ever been in Pixie Hollow before.

What is your name child?" Clarion told her.

"Y-Yuki Your Highness.

My mother seemed to know a lot about this place for somebody who's never been here before.

Maybe she was here when she was my age." she answered.

Clarion looked a little worried at that as she thought of something.

"_So she is Yolanda's child?_

_I wish you returned to your home sister._

_I miss you."_ she thought but shook the thoughts out of her head.

Yuki could tell something wasn't right with the queen.

But somebody was watching them but it wasn't Vidia. It was a dark haired fairy with fair skin, dark purple wings and was jealous of Clarion being the ruler of Pixie Hollow and wanted to take over the Hollow.

Her name was Zala

"So a human among us eh?

This could be good for me.

Where's Vidia?" she told herself.

Vidia was flying fast through the Neverlands thinking. She was jealous but worried. She knew what the other fairies thought about Zala, that she seemed untrustworthy but if they knew she was helping her, they wouldn't understand.

"_Maybe they won't find out."_ she thought as she landed near the Home Tree.

Most of the other fairies were talking about the human girl Queen Clarion had found. Vidia hoped that the girl would be safe but wasn't so sure.

"I wonder how she got here?" Silvermist told her friends.

"....Maybe somebody brought her here, like the winds bring new fairies here to the Neverlands." Fawn replied as she saw Iridessa painting a rainbow using her rainbow paintts. They were getting ready for Spring again. Tinkerbell was busy tinkering using lost things that had washed up on the shores of Neverland.

She was excited about going to the mainland with the other fairies and her friends like last time but was curious after hearing the news about a human being found by Queen Clarion. She wanted to see her but knew she was probably at Queen Clarion's castle.

Zala smiled seeing Vidia show up. They'd gone a little way away from Pixie Hollow so the other fairies wouldn't see her but smiled evilly.

"So a human has arrived in Pixie Hollow?

This is our chance to get what we want." she told Vidia.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes but won't Clarion find out?" Vidia asked her but Zala cackled evilly.

"Don't worry Vidia.

Leave everything to me." she replied as Vidia left......


	3. Changing

**If You Believe**

A/N _Here's more. Thank you so much Music Star for your reviews. Also I also like Figment from Journey into Imagination so I might do a fic soon about imagination dragons. On with the next chapter!_

Yuki woke up the next morning in Queen Clarion's castle feeling strange. But the Queen had sensed that the girl was changing because of Pixie Hollow's magical effect on humans in the Hollow. She had a feeling that this was meant to happen.

"_Was this why my sister allowed her only daughter to come here, because she could be...... the heir of Pixie Hollow._

_Something sudden is coming and it involves Yuki." _Clarion thought as she left to find somebody but the fairies were a little worried to hear that Queen Clarion had left Pixie Hollow even only for a day.

"It has something to do with that human that came here two nights ago, I know it." Fawn told her friends.

Yuki was nervous venturing away from the safety of Queen Clarion's palace but she was curious.

Tinker Bell was curious seeing her and dropped the lost things she'd been carrying to the tinker's workshop.

"S-Sorry." Yuki said nervously helping the fairy pick the lost things up.

"_Wow..... she's now the same height as us and wings..... beginning to grow out of her back?_

_Does Queen Clarion know this?_

_Maybe.... she went to find Yuki's mother." _the head strong fairy thought seeing Yuki sink to her knees.

"Something..... strange is happening to me.

I-I don't know why!" Yuki said scared as her eyes closed as she was drowsy.....

Clarion sighed as she flew to her sister's house. It'd been a long time going back since she was only a child but had magic in her and had been caught in a magical wind like Yuki.

The silver haired woman gasped in awe seeing Clarion but smiled sadly.

"....Clarion..... it's been so long.

We were only children the last time we were together.

Where is Yuki?

Is she in danger?

When I rushed into her room and seeing her being carried away by that same strange wind you were, it made me remember you." she said sadly.

Clarion sighed.

"She's not in danger.

She's in Pixie Hollow safe with the other fairies and me.

She's been with me since that wind brought her to us two nights ago." she answered.

Pixie dust shimmered from the silver haired woman's slender hands.

"I see somebody still uses her magical talents among mortals.

Does Yuki know about your secret?" Clarion asked.

"No.

I thought it better if she never knew but maybe she should know soon since she's probably beginning to change." she replied.

Clarion nodded in reply.

"It started this morning when she woke up but..... she's the new Princess of Pixie Hollow but she doesn't know yet but Zala could use this to her evil upper hand." the fairy queen replied nervously.

"I thought you banished her from Pixie Hollow after the misdeed she did." the silver haired woman told her sister.

"Yes Yoland but she found her way back in somehow.

I think a certain fast flying fairy is involved." Clarion said with a sad expression in her eyes.

"I know Vidia may be a little snobby but I don't think she'd actually help Zala." Yoland told her sister but Clarion was unsure.

"I-I need you to come back with me to Pixie Hollow.

That way Yuki can be safe because Zala will try to harm her so the Hollow can be hers." the fairy queen told her sister. Yolanda sighed hearing that.

"But I'm not sure if it's a good idea Clarion.

Yuki might be in more danger if I do go." Yolanda told her but Clarion was anxious.

"Okay then.

I'll see you soon.

I thought..... you cared about Pixie Hollow." Clarion told her. Yolanda sighed as she saw her sister fly off.

She sighed sadly. After helping her sister stop Zala, she decided never to retuen to Pixie Hollow but was worried about Yuki. She'd hidden the fact that she was a fairy and had pixie dust from Yuki because she knew that Zala would want her as revenge.

Clarion looked sad as she returned to Pixie Hollow but hid it from the other fairies.

She didn't want to worry them.

"Your Higness.... there's something with the human that lives with you." the Minister of Spring told the fairy queen. Clarion was nervous as she entered her palace and entered Yuki's room. She gasped seeing Yuki asleep with violet fairy wings with pixie dust shimmering from them.

_"So it has happened then._

_I hope Yolanda won't be angry about this_." she thought as Yuki's eyes opened.

"W-What's happening to me?" she asked softly.

".... The magic is complete." Clarion answered simply......


	4. Many Things Revealed

**If You Believe**

"W-What do you mean the magic is complete Your Highness?" Yuki asked Queen Clarion worriedly. The fairy queen's golden wings fluttered as she looked at the child who was now very different.

"You don't have to call me Queen Clarion or Your Highness. A lot of fairies call me by these names.

Just call me Clarion, okay?

As for what happened to you....... well you became one of us." she began softly hoping she might understand but she wasn't getting it. Yuki wondered what the fairy queen was on about.

"What did you mean about me being one of you?" Yuki asked her.

"You became a fairy. You see when humans enter Pixie Hollow, the magic begins to change them but it takes much longer than you to become one of us but also if fairies stay in the human world than they need to, they begin to become human but they still have their magic and able to become a fairy again at will or upon entering Pixie Hollow.

I.... should've told you sooner but I.... was afraid." Clarion explained to her.

"Afraid, of what?" Yuki asked her confused.

The fairy queen sighed before going on.

"Because there's something special about you. You're meant to be Queen someday and rule Pixie Hollow but Zala will try to hurt you so she can take over. But your mother and I stopped hetr last time but banished her from Pixie Hollow but she returned somehow.

But don't worry.

I know things will turn out as long as you believe in yourself and your magic." the queen told her. Yuki was amazed by that but worried. She wondered why her mother had hid this from her for so long but understood.

She saw the Minister of Spring waiting for her and wondered what was wrong.

In her house Yolanda sighed sadly. She missed her sister and those days she'd spent in Pixie Hollow but was worried especially since Zala was back on the loose. But she was worried about going back to Pixie Hollow because she was worried about Zala.

"But I have no choice.

Yuki needs me.

Zala could hurt her." she thought as she focused on using her magic and became a fairy again. She then felt her wings flutter as she hovered in the air and flew off to Pixie Hollow.

Zala was nervous as she saw that Yolanda was coming here.

"Why is that so bad?" Vidia asked her.

"Because she banished me with Clarion's help!

I won't get banished again." she told her.

Vidia was nervous as she left but the other fairies wondered what was going on with Vidia but she wouldn't say.

Clarion then saw Yuki with Sulvermist and the other fairies.

But Yuki wondered what her talent was after hearing Tink and the others talk about their own talents.

Clarion smiled as she appeared beside her.

"I know what your talent is.

It is rare, rarer than Vidia's." the fairy queen told her.

Yuki's dark purple wings shimmered with pixie dust in excitement.

"What is it?" Yuki asked her.

She laughed at that.

"You.... are a Dream Fairy.

You go to the Mainland to bring dreams to children with your pixie dust." she told her. Yuki was amazed to hear this but was nervous too. She wasn't sure if she could do it but she would try.

"Wow sweetie that's pretty neat." Silvermist said as her friends agreed with her but Vidia wasn't happy. She hated that some little fairy wannabe had a rarer talent than hers.

"_Maybe Zala will help me with this little..... problem."_ she thought flying off fast to find Zala.....

Clarion was busy at work when she saw somebody appear that made her smile with joy.

Yolanda had returned to Pixie Hollow and it made her happy.

"I thought you would never come back." she said hugging her sister.

"I wasn't but I know that Yuki needs me here because of Zala's return.

I hope my daughter is okay." she told her sister.

"She's fine.

She's with some of the other fairies right now but she has a rare talent.

She is a Dream Fairy and will bring dreams to human children through her pixie dust." Clarion assured her. Yolanda smiled in relief hearing that.

Zala smiled hearing what Vidia had told her.

"Of course I'll help." she replied smiling evilly.......


	5. Bad Decision

**If You Believe**

A/N_ I decided to update for those who like this fic._

Yolanda was nervous realising that Zala would stop at nothing to get what she wanted but sighed sadly seeing Yuki with the other Never Fairies and knew Zala would be after her.

Yuki as a Never Fairy reminded her of when she was a child and one very fateful night.....

_Yolanda had been eight years old and that night her mother had finished telling her a story but there was a strong wind outside which startled the young child but then the window blew open._

_She was about to call to her mother but saw pixie dust in the wind as she was doused in it and was carried safely in the wind to Pixie Hollow in the Neverlands where she discovered her sister Clarion who her parents had forgotten about a long time ago was Queen._

_"Welcome sister to my home and it is yours too now." Clarion said warmly...._

"Yolanda you okay?" Clarion asked her younger sister breaking Yolanda from her thoughts.

"I'm fine.

Just..... remembering." she answered as she went to search for somebody.

"You..... want to turn humans into fairies?

I don't understand!" Vidia said confused.

"You heard me Vidia. Queen Clarion always tells us humans shouldn't be allowed to see us or our magic because they wouldn't understand, right? But if humans were fairies, then Clarion would have no control.

You understand?

Besides if you tried to stop me, I would tell Queen Clarion you were helping me and she wouldn't be too pleased." she said as Vidia sighed.

"What do I have to do?" the fast flying fairy asked her.

"Take Clarion's sceptre." Zala answered as Vidia tensed up hearing that.

"But that's impossible!

The Queen would freak!" she replied.

"Yes but her sceptre has powerful magic in it and that's just what I need to make my plan work." Zala commanded as Vidia flew off.

Silvermist and Prilla wondered what Vidia was doing in Queen Clarion's castle and decided to wait but saw her a few seconds later with Clarion's sceptre.

This wasn't good.

"Come on!

We have to tell the Queen right away!" Silvermist said as Prilla followed but Vidia had gotten to Zala before then.

"Good work Vidia.

You're a perfect hench fairy for me." she cackled as she drained Vidia's magic from her.

Zala cackled as Vidia flew away weakly.

"Nobody will stop me now!" she thought holding Clarion's sceptre. But Tink was worried finding Vidia asleep on the ground.

"_I'd better get the others!"_ she thought as Fawn and Queen Clarion showed up.....


	6. Making an New Friend

**If You Believe**

Clarion was nervous seeing Vidia wake up in her home.

The fairy queen had brought Vidia back to her house in the Home Tree but was worried. She felt that no magic resided in Vidia.

"W-What happened...... to me?" Vidia asked her softly.

"I'm afraid your magic has been taken by Zala.

She has the power to take magic from fairies who defy her if they help her.

You have done very wrong but I know that Zala can be stopped." Clarion answered as she left but Zala cackled at that as somebody was beside her.

It was a shadow fairy.

Dark hearted fairies like Zala could create them and make them alive with their dark magic but they were very shy and sad.

Her name was Nena with wispy black hair.

"W-What do you want me to do?" she asked Zala.

"Blend in with the Never Fairies and then get them to trust you because then I'll be able to take over Pixie Hollow." Zala answered her as the girl flew to Pixie Hollow.

Tinkerbell wondered why Queen Clarion was nervous because she wasn't telling the other Never Fairies about what had happened to Vidia but had a feeling it was to do with Yuki. Yolanda was angry that Zala had taken a Never Fairy's magic out of spite.

Zala saw her shadow fairy Tressa blending in with the others in Pixie Hollow and cackled.

"She is doing amazing.

Soon Pixie Hollow will be mine." she told herself.

But Clarion noticed that some of the magic from her sceptre was missing and was worried because she had a feeling Zala had done it. She also felt that a shadow fairy was around but wasn't sure.

She had to be careful.

Yolanda was so worried about Yuki that she had sent her to the Mainland until they could take care of Zala because they knew the dark fairy would want her magic too but she hoped that Yuki was safe..

But Yuki had found herself in a girl's bedroom.

A young girl of about twelve years old with long brown hair, slender and a creative mind. She was misunderstood by other kids at school and her family because she believed in magic and fairies as well as magical beings.

She saw tears in her sea green eyes.

Yuki wondered what was wrong as the girl was in awe.

"Wow!

You're a fairy.

Where did you come from?

I'm Marina." the girl told her.

"I'm Yuki.

I come from a place called Pixie Hollow in the Neverlands, a mystical place.

Why're you crying?" the young Never Fairy asked her.

"M-My parents are getting a divorce.

For a while they've been arguing and fighting in front of me and my sister but I had a feeling this would happen and tonight my thoughts were right.

They gave us the talk about how things will never change because of this but it will.

I heard my grandmother say my sister is going with my father and I'm staying here with my mother." she answered as Yuki understood.

She felt sorry for the young girl.

"Don't worry Marina.

I can help." Yuki told her smiling as her wings fluttered with pixie dust.

"B-But how?" Marina asked.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something.

Fairy magic is very powerful on humans if they believe.

Like you do Marina." she answered smiling.

"How did you know?

We've never met before." she said.

"Fairies can sense humans who believe in magic and magical beings while in Pixie Hollow and want to be with them." Yuki answered Marina who was in awe at her friend but saw her sister Chrisa come in.

"Marina are you okay?

Mommy said you were crying.

Is that a fairy with you?

How did she get here?" the seven year old asked her.

"Not really since Mom and Dad are splitting up and you're going with Dad.

This is Yuki.

She just came to me.

She wants to help me." Marina told her softly as pixie dust came from Yuki's wings.

Both girls were amazed by that but wondered why their mother couldn't see Yuki.

"It's because adults don't really believe in magic unless they went to Neverland as children or been with Never Fairies. That's why your mother can't see me." Yuki told her.

Marina fell asleep that night hoping for a miracle with Yuki's help.......


End file.
